This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles having internal combustion engines typically include a plurality of heat exchangers such as a radiator, a condenser, and a transmission fluid cooler for example. These heat exchangers typically remove heat from one or more systems of the vehicle (e.g. an engine cooling system, heating, cooling, and ventilation system (“HVAC”), a transmission cooling system, a power steering cooling system, an oil cooling system) and expel the heat to the atmosphere. In some applications, these heat exchangers are mounted to each other such that air can flow through each heat exchanger in series. In other words, air flows through a first one of the heat exchangers, then through a second one of the heat exchangers, and finally through a third one of the heat exchangers.
Typically, the first two heat exchangers are fixedly coupled together by a first set of fasteners. Then the third heat exchanger is fastened to the second heat exchanger with a second set of fasteners that are separate from the first set of fasteners. This process requires multiple operations, mounting points, and fasteners that can add to the time, complexity, and cost of assembling the vehicle.